


反叛之伊始

by zanthoxylum



Series: 反叛之誓 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthoxylum/pseuds/zanthoxylum
Summary: “当我的生命和我们共同的追求发生冲突，我将毫不犹豫地放弃它。我将为了更伟大的利益，献出自己的一切。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 反叛之誓 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915378





	反叛之伊始

伏地魔回来了。

伴随着场地中央那个被称为大难不死的男孩撕心裂肺的哭喊，女士们开始尖叫，男士们开始骚动。井然有序甚至一片欢腾的观众席立刻像是着了火一般——不，比着火还要严重得多。

本来就看上去极度糟糕的天空更像是立刻蒙上了一层灰霾——一个巨大的、丑恶无比的骷髅头高悬在重重铅灰色的云层之中，一条诡异的巨蛇从骷髅口中蜿蜒而出，和某种邪恶的魔咒如出一辙的绿色光芒刺穿了大地。

“他在说谎！”潘西·帕金森尖锐的嗓音如同在用钢尺刮擦玻璃，“一定是他自己杀死了塞德里克！一定是塞德里克要拿到三强杯，于是哈利·波特就杀了他！一定是波特杀了他！”

麦格教授愤怒地挥了一下魔杖，潘西的上下嘴唇立刻牢牢地粘在了一起，她只能呜呜地发出一些难听的声音。麦格教授严厉地环视着周围的学生，尤其在某几个斯莱特林身上停留：“如果让我听到谁再做出这种荒谬的诬陷，我有权作为副校长立刻将他开除。”

“米勒娃，跟我来。”邓布利多神色凝重地拍了拍麦格教授的肩膀，步履匆匆。“有人带走了哈利。”

麦格教授握紧了魔杖。是的，有个非常显眼的人消失不见了。疯眼汉穆迪。

小巴蒂·克劳奇被绑在椅子上，习惯性吐舌的动作和癫狂的表情让他那张原本称得上英俊的脸变得扭曲，令在场的所有人厌恶。

如果有什么比这个还要恶心的，应当就是他陈述出的事实：伏地魔真的复活了。

“没用的，你们这群亲近泥巴种的垃圾。伟大的黑魔王已经回来了，你们怎样折磨我，等我回去之后我就将得到怎样的荣光。”

“你要为塞德里克的死付出代价！”无法控制的愤怒击垮了只有十四岁的哈利。他哭喊大叫着，在金斯莱怀中猛烈地挣扎，要夺回自己的魔杖，随便对眼前的食死徒施上什么咒语。他曾经那么信任这个人！是他的愚蠢害死了塞德里克！

“愚蠢的小杂种。你和你那个肮脏的母亲一样恶心。不过至少，你比你的泥巴种母亲有用得多……我真想听你多描述一下，你的小塞德里克是如何像蚂蚁一样被踩死。”

哈利已经失去任何理智了。邓布利多不得不示意金斯莱悄悄对他使用一道沉睡咒，放在担架上由庞弗雷女士送去了校医室。

虚弱的疯眼汉穆迪被从箱子里救了上来。回绝了邓布利多派遣霍格沃茨的教授送他到圣芒戈的安排，他执意留在这间办公室。“我希望和小巴蒂·克劳奇单独谈谈。相信我，邓布利多，我一定能挖出更多秘密。”

“金斯莱。”穆迪将离体许久的假眼、假腿安装好。在面向金斯莱的时候，那只假眼一直死死地盯着小巴蒂·克劳奇。“我知道你一向反对我对俘虏滥用暴力，但如果你此时还要阻拦我，小巴蒂·克劳奇可能就等不到走上威森加摩的刑事法庭了。”

“CRUCIO！”

“我们是否不应该让目的和小巴蒂·克劳奇单独呆在一起？”校长室中，麦格教授忧心忡忡地问。

“阿拉斯托性格有些暴躁，但他不会没有目的地报复发泄。为了更……我有时会对这种行为表示理解。”

“好吧。”显然，麦格教授在此时也无法说服自己去为一个食死徒辩护。比起这个，她惧怕着更恐怖的事情。“我们现在该怎么办？”

“你相信哈利吗？”邓布利多把写好的信交给猫头鹰，同时召唤出了守护神——一只银白色的凤凰。他凝视着凤凰的眼睛，凤凰于是对他点了点头，振翅飞向了夜空。福克斯站在一旁的架子上恹恹地观察着这一切，看起来不太健康。

“我当然相信他。我永远不可能不相信这个孩子，就好像我永远不会不相信你。邓布利多，你有办法的，对吗？”

“恐怕这次真的没有，米勒娃。”邓布利多十指交叉放在面前，神情十分平静。“如果说从前的伏地魔因为将霍格沃茨当做自己的家而留有余地，那么在他死去一次又重生之后，他这点仅存的善意都会消弭殆尽。”

“可霍格沃茨还有你。神秘人唯一害怕的人就是你。”

“正是因为他害怕我，如今的他更要先除去我。想想看，如果你是伏地魔，你标记为劲敌的人正受到我的保护，你会怎么做？”

“无数的黑巫师都想杀死你，但最终证明没有人可以做到，就连——”麦格教授突然停住了话语。

邓布利多却仿佛没有听出任何异样。“父亲的骨，仆人的肉，仇人的血……我们都知道，从来没有一种魔法可以真正让一个‘人’再生，除非再生的东西已经不能被称为人。我们完全有理由相信，通过这种极度邪恶的魔法，现在的伏地魔在某种意义上比曾经的他更为强大。他的肉体残破不堪，但以透支灵魂为代价向死神借来的力量，恐怕连我也不敢说有把握应付。真正的危难要来临了。”

麦格教授喃喃地说，“我无法相信……如果连你都……”

“放弃是绝对不可能的。所以，米勒娃，我希望你能支持我做一个决定。”

“我永远支持你的任何决定。”麦格教授的声音有些哽咽。

邓布利多微微低着头，一道突如其来的闪电伴随着雷声，同时照亮了他的左手和眼睛。

他的左手就如同一截被烧焦的枯木，透露着死亡的气息；而他的眼睛却好像来自一位十八岁的年轻人——就在这时，一直安静站在架子上的福克斯发出了一声凄厉的悲鸣，一道火焰冲天而起，凤凰华丽的羽毛顷刻间灼烧成了一团灰烬。

橙红色的火焰映在邓布利多湛蓝色的瞳孔中，那是独属于霍格沃茨有史以来最伟大的校长、本世纪最伟大的魔法师的眼神。

一只幼小丑陋的雏鸟嗷嗷叫着从灰烬中重生，睁开了赤茶色的眼睛。

“当我的生命和我们共同的追求发生冲突，我将毫不犹豫地放弃它。我将为了更伟大的利益，献出自己的一切。”


End file.
